The present invention relates to a paper sheet dispensing apparatus for dispensing horizontally stacked paper sheets one by one and, more particularly, a paper sheet dispensing apparatus such as a bank note dispensing apparatus used in a receiving/dispensing section of an automatic teller machine.
Recently, many automatic teller machines (ATMs) are being installed in automated corners of bank branches. ATMs allow customers to automatically withdraw and deposit cash (bills) by using a bank card or a passbook. The ATM can continue to serve even outside banking hours. In addition, ATMs can be installed in department stores and supermarkets, and the number of ATMs being installed is increasing and will continue to do so.
Widespread application of the ATM is accompanied by important effects on issues such as the effective utilization of capital, a decrease in labor, and banking systems. In order to achieve the effective utilization of capital, an ATM has been developed and is available wherein bills received by the ATM are subsequently used as bills to be dispensed thereby.
In an ATM of this type, the bill take-in and take-out sections as the bill dispensing apparatus in the bill receiving/dispensing section are provided in the same position along the same direction.
However, in the bill dispensing apparatus of this type, after a given number of bills have been removed from the receiving/dispensing section, subsequent bills may be accidentally partially removed. Under this circumstance, proper stacking cannot be performed, resulting in inconvenience.